gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Co. Guard Empire/@comment-4334062-20120816132258
Hmmm... Oh wow the guild we to 11 to 16.... Damn... Anyways, I'm getting sick, SICK of you damn fools saying I'm not legit for a Guild GM. Also saying, "WILLIAM YOUR GUILDS SUCK!" Or maybe.." William, your not legit for GM, all your guilds have Failed... And you always wanna be GM." Let me tell you some thing, I'VE ONLY led 2 goddamn guilds. IT'S NOT LIKE 50?! Company Guard failed because I left the guild, of anger, at my superiors - Samuel, Johnny - Then goddamn Captain Leon Comes in and Frames me. I then realized my mistake, and tried to go Back, but unfortunately, all believed Leon. As it layer out in the end I won. But as the days went by the Numbers dropped, TO GO TO YOU OLD MAN. But I was fine with it... And I realized how much a fool I was. So... = LESSON LEARNED. The Co. mercenaries Failed becaused again, you didn't want me to lead, but of course who realized me I was right for the Job? Harrington, I know you all say he's a fool and this was back then. So in the end I was forced to shut it down. So then, I actually led one goddamn guild. So don't say THEY FAILED, only one did. And that was what 2 year's ago? Don't you think I would have LEARNED? Or maybe I TRIED TOO. I tried to prove that I did learn with the Co. Mercenaries but you shut it down. Goldtimbers, don't act like you ave me legit chances, because you didn't. Don't act like I haven't learned because I have. Don't act like I'm focused on the game. That's why I went in - active, and came on maybe 1 time in every 2 weeks. And you told me... GET ON THE GAME, you actually one time threatened to fire me, or discharge, if I wasn't on? Now your telling me I need to get off? OK. You know why I want to be GM. Because Ive tried to learn from my mistakes, and when you told me to stop fighting with Blake I DID. I STOPPED. I tried to avoid him also. Actually one time me and him were owning crazy aces. Te only time was when it wasn't a company matter, I was with my brother jack, and he told me to leave, or shut up. I believe it isn't. Company matter and should stay the hell out of my Family Bussiness. Now about Charles, he hasn't given or told me ANY THING that I've done wrong. Last couple days we've been hanging out in Abassa together. About Nate, I don't know what the HELL your talking about. Me and him have been best of friends in the Company. I haven't really heard a peep of. Negativity out of his mouth. Goldtimbers, don't give me this past crap like you did Before. Because its certainly not the current. I'm getting sick and tired of me getting told that I've done some thing wrng when I haven't been actually addressed I have. That's one of the reasons I created this guild, to get the hell away from you. Another is to add another Guild to the Company. If made correctly I would have stayed loyal. I WOULDN'T HAVE REBELED. I would have stayed loyal, and avoided the cause of hurting the Company. Your guild has 400 + Members, don't act like its going down to hell. It's you that is hurting this Company currently, we would have made no problems during the making of this guild. IT'S YOU. If this guild were to fail, I would have came back, if it did then we could have had another guild addition to our Company. Goldtimbers, rethink this please, this is all nonsense, we could have gotten along much peacefully. And i hate to see this happen to England and The EITc, because I have done nothing wrong nor do I intend to.